365 dias
by Moretto
Summary: "O que você faria se um acontecimento mudasse toda a sua vida? Se arrependeria ou seguiria em frente?"
1. — Prólogo, 2013

Santana teve a certeza de que sua vida iria mudar completamente assim que fixou os olhos em , ajeitou cuidadosamente os seus cabelos para trás antes de dar alguns passos para frente.  
><em>"Pare",<em> Brittany disse num tom meio choroso.  
>Santana respirou fundo e a encarou, desolada.<br>_"Você realmente precisa ir?",_ a loira perguntou.  
><em>"Sim. E, no fundo, você sempre soube disso".<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>Todos os personagens são da série Glee. A história me pertence, não os personagens – e o enredo surgiu numa tarde, enquanto eu escrevia coisas aleatórias. A fic contém cenas de sexo, abuso de álcool e drogas. Não leia se você não tiver a "mente aberta".

* * *

><p><strong>PRÓLOGO<strong>

"_Eu deveria mesmo devolver essas coisas. Ou simplesmente me livrar delas"_

Santana olhou pela milésima vez o que parecia ser sua cama. Correndo os olhos rapidamente, constatou que havia dezenas de "tralhas" espalhadas por todo o seu lençol; fotos, cartas, bichinhos de pelúcia e alguns CDs antigos. Piscou duas ou três vezes antes de dar as costas mais uma vez para as memórias e ir em direção a cozinha.

_"Porque eu não posso simplesmente me livrar disso tudo? É algo tão fácil... e além do mais, é passado."_

Abrindo a geladeira, deu algum tempo para aqueles pensamentos sórdidos e, batendo ruidosamente as unhas na porta metálica, percorreu os olhos antes de encontrar o que desejava, dando assim alguns goles direto da garrafa do que parecia ser um vinho branco barato.

_"Ou eu deveria ligar. Sim. Eu deveria."_

Aquele era um ritual quase que sagrado no seu dia. Acordar de ressaca e, para ajudar a ignorar a bile em seu estômago, tomava mais alguns quatro ou cinco goles de alguma bebida barata. E sobre os artefatos em sua cama?

Era sempre assim. Toda noite antes de dormir – isso quando ela dormia – era inevitável se sentir solitária e até um pouco amarga. E com isso, dia após dia, tudo o que Santana fazia era beber, esquecer, só para então lembrar-se de novamente de tudo o que havia acontecido. Sua vida não passava de uma completa bagunça.

_"Você acabou de ligar para Susan. Deixe o seu recado, porque eu provavelmente não estou."_

Santana revirou os olhos quando a secretária eletrônica atendeu. Deu um chute no pufe que estava em sua frente e pigarreou antes de cantarolar:

– Oi. Sou eu. Só liguei porque queria... conversar. Me ligue quando estiver em casa.

Silêncio. Respirando fundo, girou a garrafa em suas mãos e abaixou a cabeça. Por um breve momento, se perguntou se aquilo era o certo a se fazer - mas não demorou muito para que a embriaguês acabasse com sua dúvida. Alguns minutos depois já estava falando novamente:

– Poxa Susan, como você consegue me ignorar por tanto tempo assim? Por favor, atenda. Eu realmente preciso falar com você... Você não sabe como tem sido difícil para mim! Como é que você pode tocar a sua vida depois de tudo? Eu não agüento mais e...

Santana ficou quieta enquanto tentava se lembrar do que gostaria de falar. Pelo sim ou pelo não, resolveu desligar e assim que ouviu o barulho estridente do telefone sendo colocado no gancho, se arrependeu imediatamente. _"Eu já não fiz isso a semana passada?",_ pensou. "_Acho que ela irá pensar que eu estou um pouco desesperada. Mas não__importa... desta vez ela irá atender. Com toda a certeza."._

Bebendo mais alguns goles, deixou a garrafa vazia em cima da mesa enquanto, meio cambaleante, pegou as chaves do seu carro velho.

Santana realmente estava com problemas.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**Este é um prólogo feito durante a vida atual de Santana. É feito no passado... é como contar uma história de trás para frente. Primeiro capítulo em breve.


	2. 1 — Setembro, 2006

**Disclaimer: **Todos os personagens pertencem à série Glee.

**Notas do Capítulo:** Após as férias de Julho, Santana começa a se perguntar o que realmente sente por Brittany.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 –<strong> **Setembro de** **2006.**

**6:30.**

Brittany desperta assim que seu despertador toca. Revira-se- na cama, olha pela janela e percebe que o sol já está se pondo. Pisca uma, duas, três vezes, até que enfim se levanta e sorri quando sente que Lord Tubbington, seu gato de estimação, está aos seus pés.

"Bom dia, querido!", diz com animação.

Olha para o lado, percorrendo o olhar por sua parede até encontrar o seu mural azul de fotos. 12 de Setembro, constata. O primeiro dia letivo no colégio Mckinley será hoje, mas Brittany ainda tem dúvidas se realmente deveria aparecer por lá. Além disso... lá estaria o fruto de todas as suas dúvidas.

Ao lado de seu calendário, vê uma foto que lhe deixa seriamente perturbada: Lá estavam ela e Santana na quadra poliesportiva, abraçadas.

"Como ela deve estar?", pergunta-se. "Ela não deve ter mudado muito..."

**7:01.**

Santana certifica-se, olhando pela terceira vez para o relógio, que esta atrasada. Revira-se na cama a procura do seu controle remoto, mas lembra-se que na noite anterior ele já estava desaparecido. Bocejando, recorda das imagens que não saem da sua mente – e que constantemente estão presentes em seu sonho – aquele 14 de junho de 2006. O verão anterior, lembrou-se. La estava ela com Brittany, sua melhor amiga, em sua casa de praia na Califórnia. As duas passaram um verão particularmente quente, como todos os outros: e era absolutamente comum que as duas viajassem juntas. Mas algo mudou todo o sentido de sua vida... uma noite, em especial.

"Como ela deve estar?", pergunta-se. "Será que ela já esqueceu?"

Deixando a pergunta no ar, levanta-se sem pressa e vai se vestir, não estando muito certa se deveria ir ou não para o seu primeiro dia de aula – e também o seu último ano de estudos.

**•**

Susan não tinha idéia do que poderia acontecer quando entrou pela porta da frente da sala de aula. Desde aquele fim de semana, tudo se tornou tão complicado e no fundo ela sabia que fora difícil peneirar suas emoções e decidir se queria ou não que as coisas continuassem como costumavam ser. Assim, meio incerta do que viria a seguir, decidiu colocar a sua melhor roupa no seu primeiro dia de aula após as férias e por mais que tal escolha fizesse com que se atrasasse, não se importou – isso era típico de sua personalidade.

Quando fechou a porta atrás de si e virou o seu corpo para frente, encontrou as mesmas pessoas de sempre: lá estava Finn babando em Rachel e, ao lado deles, Quinn olhava em seu espelho enquanto Artie, a sua direita, lia qualquer coisa em seu caderno. Logo atrás deles, Puck estava distraído com o seu fone de ouvido e Blaine trocava mensagens em seu celular – e provavelmente devia estar paquerando o seu mais novo amante, Sebastian. Colocando um sorriso no rosto, cumprimentou David, o seu professor de espanhol. Assim que se virou distraidamente, seus olhos focaram-se em algumas carteiras vazias no fim da sala e foi assim que finalmente percebeu que, como sempre, faltava alguém ali.

Santana sempre chegava atrasada e ás vezes chegava a achar que isso era um dom. Correndo pelo longo corredor das salas de aula, perguntou-se se deveria dar meia volta, já que ela ainda não estava muito confortável com os últimos acontecimentos de sua vida. Mas, assim que parou ofegante diante da sua sala de aula, teve que deixar essa pergunta de lado - pois a visão obteve da pequena janela de ventilação lhe fez arfar. Parada diante da mesa de David, lá estava Brittany, de costas para ela. Aparentemente, ela estava vestindo uma das suas melhores roupas: uma saia apertada azul e um colete preto com uma blusinha que se ajustava elegantemente nas curvas do seu corpo. Mas não parava por aí. Susan estava com os seus cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo e, abaixo do seu pescoço, lá estava àquela marca.

**O verão passado. **Por um breve momento, lembrou-se de como Brittany adquirira aquela marca e as várias outras em seu corpo. Lembrou-se do episódio em sua casa e de como havia perdido sua virgindade - e embora aquele episódio tivesse sido especial, ela não se cansa de dizer para si mesma que ele havia estragado tudo em sua vida. Depois, como se isso tudo não tivesse sido suficiente, lembrou-se de Puck e o seu papo furado em sua cama.

"Senhorita Santana? É você que está parada em frente da minha sala se perguntando se deve ou não matar a minha aula?"

Assim que ouviu essas palavras, Santana acordou dos seus devaneios e olhou diretamente para o professor que estava poucos metros de distância. Enquanto pensava daquelas lembranças, David logicamente a vira ali e agora estava parado diante dela enquanto ela estava com uma cara de espanto e horror. Tentando se desculpar, gaguejou enquanto tentava falar.

"P r ooooff e s..."

"Que cara é essa Lopez? O gato comeu a sua língua?" Puck perguntou por trás do professor, com um belo sorriso perverso no rosto.

Assim que se recompôs, Santana entrou calmamente pela sala enquanto tentava bolar um plano em sua mente. Primeiro teria que fingir que nada daquilo havia acontecido. _"Você é tão boa nisso, e você sabe", _pensou. Depois, teria que acertar as coisas com Puck. _"Você deve esclarecer que você não tem e não quer ter nada com ele. Foi um só uma transa para esquecer tudo o que aconteceu",_ voltou a pensar. E a terceira etapa era a mais importante, mas também a mais difícil: teria que tentar falar com Brittany normalmente, afinal, ninguém poderia desconfiar do que havia acontecido.

"O que você fez nessas férias? Você simplesmente sumiu!", Quinn sussurrou enquanto guardava o seu espelho na bolsa. "Você viajou com Britt?".

"Na verdade, ela passou uns dias na minha casa.", Puck se intrometeu novamente com aquele seu sorriso.

Pelo canto do olho, Santana teve um vislumbre do rosto de Brittany, que passou de confuso para irritado.

"Cala boca Puck!", gritou enquanto virava-se para Quinn. "Na verdade, eu viajei com os meus pais... coisa de família. Não foi nada de mais.".

"Com os seus pais? Eu liguei para você algumas vezes... e eles me falaram que você havia viajado com a Britt.", Quinn perguntou intrigada.

"Você provavelmente deve ter ligado nos dias em que eu estava com a minha avó. Já disse que não foi nada demais."

Santana virou-se, dando assim o assunto por encerrado. Ainda intrigada com o que havia acontecido para que Santana estivesse agindo estranho, Quinn resolveu atacar o lado mais fraco.

"E o que você fez Brittany?", Quinn vociferou.

Susan olhou assustada para as costas de Santana, como se estivesse pedindo ajuda – mas esta não obteve resposta. Revirando os olhos, decidiu ir pelo caminho mais fácil.

"Fiquei em casa. Treinei um pouco e até tive que estudar. Eu não fui a lugar nenhum... estava de castigo. Meus pais até me obrigaram a limpar a casa. Você consegue acreditar? Além disso, Lord Tubbington se queixou muito nessas férias. Ele estava se sentindo muito solitário e... "

"Ok Brittany. Eu entendi.", interrompeu Quinn, enquanto se virava para frente, fingindo estar satisfeita com aquela resposta.

É claro que as duas estavam escondendo alguma coisa, disso Quinn tinha certeza. Mas o que poderia ser? Outro número para tentar reerguer o time? Ou seria mais um plano idiota de Brittany para tirá-la do páreo? Não podia ser. Todos aqueles planos sobre uma "nova direção" e sobre "como cantar era maravilhoso" já estavam ultrapassados e fora de moda. As duas estavam com um comportamento tão estranho... e aquele comportamento nojento de Puck? Poderia Santana também querer roubar o seu namorado? Como se já não bastasse ela ter roubado o seu brilho no ano anterior, agora também estava tentando roubar o SEU namorado?

Eram muitas perguntas sem respostas e, claramente, ela não poderia ficar parada esperando que alguma notícia caísse em suas mãos – ela teria que agir, afinal, ela não estava pronta para perder em seu último ano do Ensino Médio.

Assim que o Professor se virou, Santana respirou aliviada e logo tratou de pegar o seu caderno. Rasgando um pedaço de uma folha qualquer, escreveu rapidamente algumas palavras numa letra corrida. Logo que terminou, virou-se para trás enquanto amassava o bilhete e jogava a bolinha de papel na direção de Brittany.

Susan, ainda intrigada com o comportamento de Quinn, virou-se bem a tempo de ser atingida por uma pequena bolinha de papel. Visivelmente perturbada com toda aquela situação, desamassou o bilhete tremendo enquanto leu mentalmente por quase cinco até que enfim conseguisse processar o que havia escrito no papel:

_"Obrigado por isso. Acho que precisamos conversar não é? Me encontre no lugar de sempre. S._ ", dizia o bilhete.

Então Santana finalmente queria explicar as coisas? Essa seria uma novidade.

**• **

**12:36.**

A caminho da biblioteca, Brittany começou a se perguntar se realmente deveria ir ao encontro de Santana. Desde aquele verão, as duas nunca mais haviam se falado. E se ela tivesse vontade de fazer alguma besteira? Santana iria ceder? Na última fez que a viu, Lopez havia sido explicita no que queria que acontecesse: independente do que havia acontecido entre as duas naquela noite, elas deveriam esquecer tudo e seguir em frente como se nada tivesse acontecido. E se isso não fosse possível, ficou claro que, pelo menos por um tempo, as duas deveriam deixar de se ver – e foi exatamente por isso que durante todo o resto das férias, as duas evitaram-se o máximo que puderam até que finalmente as aulas voltassem.

Mas não foi tão fácil assim. Quando Brittany estava com Santana, ela se sentia especial... e era inevitável não pensar naquela noite com ternura e carinho. Assim, por mais que Santana tivesse um gênio forte e se irritasse facilmente, ela não poderia negar que se entregou para totalmente para Brittany naquela noite – e, diante disso, ela tinha a certeza de que as coisas nunca mais seriam as mesmas. _"O problema é sua opção sexual, S?",_ perguntou para Santana naquela noite. "_Porque se for, eu não me importo. Você é minha melhor amiga e eu gosto de você. É só isso não é? Sem rótulos, o que tiver que ser, será."_. Santana nada dissera e, até aquele momento, as perguntas haviam ficado todas sem respostas - só afirmando o que ela já sabia: a vida dali para frente seria como se ela estivesse pisando o tempo inteiro em ovos.

Independentemente de tudo isso, havia várias outras razões pela qual ela precisava ter aquela conversa com Santana. Brittany não agüentava mais se sentir sozinha com tudo o que estava acontecendo a sua volta – e como se já não bastasse o fato de os seus pais estarem se separando, ela ainda tinha essa questão sobre a sua sexualidade. Era estranho para ela, pois, diferentemente das outras garotas, ela as vezes se sentia atraída por garotas. E assim Santana passou a ser bem mais que uma amiga.

Assim que parou diante da grande porta, Brittany respirou duas ou três vezes antes de segurar a maçaneta e gira-la com autoridade. Percorrendo os olhos pela sala, constatou que Santana estava atrasada. _"Não consigo parar de pensar no quanto ela estava bonita naquele shorts"_, pensou_. "Se ao menos nós pudéssemos ter a nossa amizade de volta..."._

_"Procurando por mim, B?",_ disse uma voz atrás de si.

Brittany se virou bem a tempo de ver Santana com as mãos na cintura. Respirando fundo, ela logo constatou que a morena tinha um grande sorriso nos lábios. Ainda sem jeito com aquele pensamento anterior, retribui o sorriso enquanto se sentava na pequena mesa circular da biblioteca, seguida por Santana, que se sentou bem ao seu lado.

"Como você está?", perguntou a morena com um meio sorriso.

"Bem. Como foram as suas férias? Se divertiu? Sua avó... como ela anda?"

Paralisada, Santana ficou sem palavras com aquele assunto e, por um breve instante, perguntou-se se poderia ter imaginado aquela pergunta. Mas como Brittany ainda estava parada em sua frente com uma expressão de indagação, ela decidiu que ficaria quieta até que Susan percebesse a sua falta de tato.

"Você estava ajudando o Puck com o dever de casa, ou o que?", ela voltou a pressiona-la.

"Puck?"

"É. Primeiro ele te trata de uma forma estranha e depois está fazendo piadinhas com a sua casa..."

"Não foi nada de mais, B. E se você ainda não sabe, ele faz esse tipo de piada o tempo todo. Com TODO mundo. E aliás, já que tocou neste assunto, eu preciso mesmo falar com ele para que ele esqueça o que houve..."

Percebendo o rumo que a conversa tomava, Brittany decidiu ficar quieta enquanto olhava para os lados. Houve um silêncio por algum tempo enquanto Brittany se perguntava – e imaginava – o que Santana havia feito com Puck. Os dois haviam transado? Ou essa era apenas mais uma das brincadeiras de Puck?

"Sobre hoje mais cedo Britt...", começou Santana, interrompendo os pensamentos de Brittany. "Eu queria lhe agradecer e..."

"Você realmente quer falar sobre isso?", a loira interrompeu.

As duas ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, até que finalmente Santana respirou profundamente antes de falar:

"O que você quer fazer agora? Porque acho que só temos uma opção."

Brittany soltou um riso nervoso enquanto, silenciosamente, inclinava-se para frente na direção da amiga. "Acho que a gente sabe o que fazer, L. Somos amigas não somos?", disse enquanto colocava a sua mão sobre a mão da morena, que rapidamente inclinou-se para trás num movimento nervoso.

"Você está louca? Que tipo de comportamento é esse? Pare de se encostar-se em mim como se..."

"Como se aquela noite tivesse acontecido, você quer dizer? Qual é o problema disso, L? Amigas não se "encostam"? Você está ficando neurótica e problemática..."

"O que eu quero é dizer é que eu não quero mais aquele tipo de... de... loucura! Não era para ter acontecido! E eu nem sei por que aconteceu. Chega ok? Podemos simplesmente voltar a ser o que éramos antes dessa bagunça? Brittany e Santana, Santana e Brittany, as melhores amigas?"

"E você acha mesmo que vai conseguir depois do que..."

"Acho. E eu não estou a fim de discutir isso aqui."

Brittany revirou os olhos enquanto batia suas unhas na mesa, num sinal de nervosismo. Assim que respirou fundo algumas vezes, retrucou:

"Santana? Você está ouvindo o que está falando? Dias atrás você disse que "aquela noite fora a melhor de sua vida" e agora você quer simplesmente fingir que você não perdeu a sua..."

"Cale a boca, Brittany!", urrou. "Cale essa sua maldita boca e tente esquecer o que aconteceu, porque eu JÁ esqueci!"

Sem dizer mais nada, Santana levantou-se bruscamente deixando que alguns livros que estavam sobre a mesa caíssem no chão. Sem olhar para trás, saiu rapidamente pela porta de entrada.

Assim que a porta se fechou, Brittany juntou as suas mãos nervosamente enquanto sentia lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Tudo o que sentia naquele momento era uma mistura de solidão, perda e dor – claro que, alguns instantes depois, a solidão abriu lugar para um forte sentimento de raiva. Como Santana poderia ter dito aquelas palavras? De todas as coisas que ela já havia dito, essa fora, sem dúvida, uma das mais cruéis e mesquinhas que atingiram emocionalmente Brittany. Mas isso não era novidade – Santana sempre fora cruel. Ela estava sempre preocupada com o seu próprio umbigo e, por alguns instantes, ela se perguntou se Santana seria capaz de sentir alguma coisa por alguém um dia.

_"Mas é claro que não. Ela não passa de uma vadia hipócrita.", _pensou com ódio._ "Acho que chegou à hora de mostrar para aquela vadia que..."_

"Você está chorando?", disse uma voz atrás de si.

Paralisada, Brittany percebeu que alguém lhe observava e, limpando as lágrimas de seu rosto, ela nem se deu ao trabalho de pensar quem poderia ser.

Era Artie: o seu stalker apaixonado e descontrolado. Ele sempre estava atrás de Brittany, mesmo que ela sempre o tratasse como um velho amigo. Com a pele tão branca que chegava a ser transparente, ele era extremamente magricela e ainda era deficiente físico. Artie era uma mistura de pena, compaixão e pureza. Dono de uma voz incrível, ele sabia exatamente como agradar suas amigas, mas, de uma maneira muito inconveniente, ele sabia exatamente como perseguir uma garota mesmo quando no fundo ele sabia que nunca ninguém teria algo com ele.

Assim que se recompôs, Brittany virou-se na cadeira para fingir que estava surpresa com a aparição de Artie.

"Oi Artie!"

"Você estava chorando?", indagou novamente.

"O que você esta fazendo por aqui?"

Artie não respondeu. Em vez disso, tentou decifrar porque Brittany poderia estar chorando. Quinn, talvez? Ela era extremamente fria e calculista e sempre estava fazendo de tudo para que Susan se sentisse a pessoa mais burra do mundo – e mesmo que isso às vezes fosse verdade, isso não era uma das coisas mais legais para se ver acontecer.

"Artie?"

"Ann... desculpa Britt. Eu só estava aqui pensando... você que ir dar uma volta?"

"Ah Artie... se você tivesse dito isso há dois minutos, eu realmente iria. Mas infelizmente Tubbington precisa de mim esta tarde. E eu tenho que fazer umas coisas..."

"Tudo bem. Tudo bem, sem problemas. Outro dia então?"

"É... outro dia Artie!", disse, inclinando-se para frente e dando um beijo na bochecha de Artie, que corou.

Levantando-se da cadeira, Brittany passou por Artie com um sorriso perverso no rosto, claramente satisfeita consigo mesma por ser tão gentil com as pessoas. _"Eu sou tão diferente dela. Ela deveria aprender comigo, só para variar."_, pensou. _"Agora eu só preciso resolver toda essa bagunça."_

**•**

Assim que saiu da biblioteca, Santana foi direto para casa e, quando encontrou o seu quarto todo desarrumado mais uma vez, nem se deu o trabalho de se perguntar quem havia feito aquela bagunça: provavelmente era o seu irmão mais novo brincando de se vestir de mulher._ "Aquele moleque tem sérios problemas"_, pensou. _"Não que eu também não tenha..."_

Tirando sua roupa, ficou somente de calcinha e sutiã e, sem pensar em mais nada, chutou a sua bolsa em um canto do quarto enquanto se se espreguiçava para frente até que caísse em sua cama. Olhando para o teto, perguntou-se que palavras tinham sido aquelas e porque exatamente as havia pronunciado. Assim que se virou para sair da biblioteca, Santana rapidamente sentiu a vontade de pedir desculpas, dizendo que realmente sentia muito. Mas isso seria ainda mais cruel – ela não poderia continuar com aquilo mesmo que quisesse. Não era de seu feitio, nem de sua personalidade, afinal, ela tinha uma reputação para cuidar e a prezava demais para deixar que qualquer coisa estragasse todos os seus planos para esse ano.

Mas e Brittany? Ela sabia que havia ferido os sentimentos de sua amiga e, a partir do momento que a deixou ali, sabia que Susan iria cair no desespero. E o que ela poderia fazer? Nada. Não havia nada a ser feito. Ela teria que ser forte e encarar tudo àquilo como sempre encarou: _friamente_.

Duas batidas na porta. Santana perguntou-se quem poderia ser á aquela altura do dia, enquanto se levantava preguiçosamente da cama, indoem direção da porta. Abrindo-a, ficou paralisada quando viu quem estava a sua frente.

"Mas que diabos você está fazendo aqui, Brittany?"

Brittany se manteve em silêncio e, em vez de responder, deu dois passos para frente assim que viu o corpo descoberto de Santana, que novamente ficou em choque, sem ter palavras para expressar o que via: Brittany estava ali bem na sua frente, com uma mini-saia e uma blusinha rodada. Essa nem era a melhor parte: os seus seios estavam marcados, pois provavelmente Brittany estava sem sutiã. As duas resolveram ficar em silêncio por alguns instantes apenas se olhando - e nenhuma das duas hesitou em morder os lábios.

"Você realmente está facilitando as coisas, Lopez.", disse Brittany por fim numa voz perversa.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sugestão de música para essa cena: You drive me wild – The Runaways)<strong>

* * *

><p>Brittany olhou a amiga de cima abaixo antes de entrar pelo quarto enquanto puxava a morena para perto de seu corpo e a cena acontecia como se a outra nada tivesse dito. Susan não demorou muito para grudar os seus lábios nos lábios de Santana com intensidade, que se se inclinou para trás empurrando a porta de seu quarto e, sem protestar, retribuiu o beijo, já fincando suas unhas no quadril de Brittany que estava descoberto devido a sua blusinha.<p>

"Você realmente se esqueceu daquele dia, não é?", disse contra os lábios de Santana. "Então eu acho que vou ter que refrescar um pouco da sua memória."

Com um movimento rápido, Brittany empurrou Santana com força para trás, fazendo com que suas costas batessem violentamente em seu guarda-roupa. Soltando um gemido de dor, Santana arranhou a lateral do corpo de Susan, ao mesmo tempo em que já puxava a sua blusinha para cima – mas então a loira a impediu. Puxou sua blusinha para baixo e fitou os olhos escuros de Santana, com um meio sorriso.

"Brittany, por favor...eu sinto muito pelo o que eu disse e...

Novamente outra rajada de dor. Brittany agora mordera fortemente a curva de seu pescoço, deixando uma marca que provavelmente ficaria visível por alguns dias.

"Acho que não devemos...fazer... as coisas... desse jeito..."

Agora Brittany esfregava suas coxas no corpo de Santana. Suas mãos deslizavam pelo seu corpo lentamente enquanto seus lábios chupavam fortemente seu pescoço.

"Britt... será que podemos... conversar?", disse numa voz quase que irreconhecível.

Mas Susan não respondeu, muito menos pareceu se importar. Enquanto deslizava as suas unhas pelo corpo descoberto da morena, seus lábios já estavam deslizando por toda a extensão de seu pescoço. Susan realmente estava certa sobre o que fazer: ela faria Santana perceber que aquela situação era extremamente agradável para ambas e que não havia nada demais naquela situação. Assim, quando sentiu o sexo molhado de Santana sobre as suas coxas, resolveu que aquela era à hora de agir.

Devagar, Brittany andou alguns passos para trás enquanto fixava os seus olhos no corpo de Santana. Com um sorriso nos lábios, puxou-a para perto enquanto dava mais alguns passos para trás, em direção a cama. "Eu quero tanto você Lopez...", sussurrou baixinho. "Você nem imagina o quanto... você é a minha melhor amiga não é?". Sem dizer mais nada, rapidamente ela puxou Santana para si, beijando-a com vontade.

As duas caíram na cama, enquanto Brittany ficava em cima de Santana. Não demorou muito para que as duas colassem os seus lábios, num beijo longo. Aos poucos, Brittany percebia que Santana se soltava e, enquanto a loira passava suas pernas pelas a de Santana, esta já estava certa de que aquele era um dos momentos mais prazerosos de sua vida.

"Você gosta assim?", disse Brittany depois de ouvir um gemido baixinho de Santana.

Santana não respondeu. Ela estava ocupada demais pensando no que deveria fazer em seguida. Ela realmente não sabia o que dizer, muito menos o que fazer. Mas uma coisa era certa: ela não poderia mais resistir depois daquela tarde: ela precisava se entregar mais uma vez e, se tivesse sorte, talvez as coisas ficassem normais no dia seguinte. Mas e se não desse certo? Ela teria que viver nessa situação constrangedora para sempre? Ela teria que se "amarrar" a uma pesosa? A Brittany? Não era de seu feitio. Ela até gostava de correr riscos, mas isso já estava passando dos seus limites - afinal, a sua reputação sempre iria ser a sua prioridade.

Naquele exato instante, Brittany chupou com força o seu pescoço, enquanto levava uma de suas mãos para o meio de suas pernas. Revirando os olhos de prazer, ela pode sentir quando a loira colocava os seus dedos para dentro do seu sexo molhado.

"Não para...", sussurrou.

**•**

Num movimento rápido, Santana apertou suas pernas nas de Brittany e virou-a na cama. As duas ficaram de frente uma para outra por alguns instantes, apenas se encarando – mas logo Santana colocou um sorriso perverso nos lábios e se inclinou para frente, deslizando sua língua pelos lábios de Susan.

"Você tem um gosto tão bom..."

"Você deveria ir logo."

Santana soltou uma risada maliciosa quando apertou seus dedos na coxa esquerda de Brittany, que protestou em resposta. Mas foi só. Ela não se mexeu.

"Não faça assim..."

"Para onde eu deveria ir?"

Brittany não respondeu e logo Santana voltou a passar seus lábios nos lábios da loira, seguindo para o pescoço e depois para os seus seios fartos.

Seria uma tarde longa. Mas quem poderia saber o que viria a seguir? Brittany estava visivelmente querendo que aquilo desse certo – mas obviamente isso não seria algo que Santana iria sustentar por muito tempo. Susan conhecia Lopez muito bem para saber que ela logo se cansa de todos os seus_ "brinquedinhos"._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas do Capítulo:<strong> Adoro Runaways... mas fiquei bem confusa na hora de escolher a música – mas acho que o resultado foi bom. Não haverá uma cena explícita ainda, mas será em breve. O segundo capítulo já esta escrito, e ele será sobre o mês seguinte. Será que Brittany irá querer jogar esse jogo? Santana irá se render? É uma questão de sexualidade ou é só uma paixão momentânea?


	3. 2 — Capítulo II

**Capítulo II** – Telefonemas.

* * *

><p>Já estava anoitecendo quando Santana acordou. Depois de mais ou menos trinta minutos mexendo-se na cama, Santana parou de sentir-se perturbada para simplesmente sentir-se chateada. Ela estava com raiva de si mesma acima de tudo. Enrolando-se no próprio lençol, levantou-se da cama sem olhar para o lado e teve o cuidado de evitar que Brittany despertasse – o que não foi assim tão difícil, já que a garota estava muito envolvida em seu próprio sono.<p>

Com passos largos, logo chegou ao banheiro. Olhou-se por um tempo em seu espelho, querendo simplesmente que, assim que abrisse os olhos, Brittany não estivesse mais em sua cama. Mas isso não aconteceu.

"Às vezes me pergunto como é que eu posso ser tão impulsiva", pensou enquanto mirava-se no espelho, passando suas mãos em seus cabelos. "Como isso pode ter acontecido? Que tipo de garota idiota e desprezível eu sou?".

6:30 PM, mostrava o visor de seu relógio. Sua mãe já iria chegar e tudo o que ela não queria era ter que explicar porque Susan aparecera em sua casa depois de tanto tempo sem aparecer. Assim, cambaleante, voltou ao seu quarto, tendo uma bela visão de seus problemas: roupas espalhadas pelo chão, Brittany de bruços, nua em sua cama.

"Eu não vou conseguir lidar com isso sozinha", refletiu, já se virando de costas, indo em direção ao seu telefone.

"Alô", disse a voz estridente de Holly.

"Alô? Tem alguém na linha?"

"Hmm... Sou eu.", disse Santana nua voz rouca. "Desculpe ligar. Mas estou com problemas e..."

"Bem, o que posso fazer por você, chica?"

"Eu... hmmm... eu preciso de sua ajuda.", sussurrou.

"Você o quê?"

"Eu preciso de sua ajuda.", Santana disse um pouco mais alto, mas ainda não alto o suficiente.

"Me desculpe, eu acho que estou ficando surda. Mais uma vez, por favor.", Holly disse numa voz divertida, nitidamente querendo provocar Santana.

"Você me ouviu muito bem das duas primeiras vezes.", Santana começou a ficar frustrada e Holly respirou profundamente em resposta. "Eu preciso de sua ajuda, ok. Brittany esta aqui em minha cama. Não quero ter que repetir a conversa que tivemos nas férias, eu só quero uma solução. Uma solução, você me entende?"

"Ohhhhh, quão doce é este momento agora! E tente não bufar em resposta. Aquela nossa conversa foi tão agradável..."

"Por favor. Ok? Por favor?"

"Assim, talvez, está um pouco melhor. Conte-me o que aconteceu querida."

Santana respirou profundamente antes de pensar em uma resposta. O que ela poderia dizer? Que, apesar de ter tido uma tarde maravilhosa, ela novamente estava com problemas?

Desde que procurou Holly, sua professora substituta de Educação Física para contar sobre os seus problemas, – só problemas, não "dúvidas sobre a sua sexualidade", como insinuou Holly no passado – as duas estavam tendo uma amizade firme, porém estranha e questionada por todos os seus colegas. Mas isso não atrapalhou que as duas sempre se falassem por e-mails ou até mesmo por telefone sobre a "grande confusão" de Santana.

"Eu tentei começar o meu ano letivo bem, como você me disse para fazer..."

"E claramente você se atrasou, eu ouvi na sala dos professo..."

"E Brittany estava lá", cortou Santana rispidamente. "Não estou de brincadeira, Holly! Por favor, eu estou em pânico! Brittany está NUA EM MINHA CAMA!"

"Querida, eu não quero detalhes, por favor!"

"Você pode me ajudar ou não?"

"Claramente você deveria entender que isso é uma questão de sexualidade e..."

"Holly. EU NÃO SOU LÉSBICA!", gritou Santana.

Brittany mexeu-se em sua cama, rindo com a conversa de Santana. Para abafar o riso, colocou o travesseiro em sua face por alguns minutos, divertindo-se com aquela cena: Santana nua diante do telefone, gesticulando como se estivesse com alguém no telemarketing.

"Como? O que você quer dizer com o que eu senti em relação a isso?", questionou Santana, ainda no telefone.

"O que você sentiu querida. Em relação a isso. A ela. O que você quer fazer?", Holly questionou pacientemente.

"Foi um erro obviamente. Eu não tinha planos de passar a tarde com ela até ela aparecer... Eu quero ela fora do meu quarto! Da minha vida, Holly...", urrou Santana.

"Querida, eu não tenho certeza quanto a isso..."

"Da minha vida Holly, deste jeito. Quero ela como... amiga. Só."

Neste momento Brittany resolveu se levantar. Andou em direção a Santana silenciosamente e ficou ao seu lado por algum tempo sem que a mesma percebesse.

"Estou cansada de esconder certas coisas... quero que elas apenas desapareçam. É tão dificil assim? Quer dizer, eu não posso planejar a minha vida toda e..."

"Claro que não, Susan. Mas isso não quer dizer que você não possa estar sujeita ao acaso. Essas coisas acontecem. Você precisa entender que sim, está sentindo algo por ela."

"Claro que sinto!", ironizou. "Como amiga."

"Santana, eu não posso te ajudar até que..."

Clic. Santana virou-se bem a tempo de ver Brittany de braços cruzados, com uma cara de desespero e dúvida. Colocando o telefone no gancho, fechou os olhos por alguns minutos tentando pensar em alguma coisa para dizer – mas nada concreto lhe veio a mente. Assim, abaixou-se para pegar o seu lençol, colocando-o logo em seguida em seu corpo.

"Britt? Ninguém lhe ensinou que é feio se intrometer nas conversas de outras pessoas sem ser convidada?"

Brittany não respondeu e Santana logo começou a reparar no corpo da amiga que ainda estava nua. Percorrendo os olhos em suas curvas, não notou quando Brittany sorriu visivelmente feliz com aquela situação.

"Sabe Santana... eu não acho que duas amigas se olham assim todos os dias e, para completar, acho que elas não ficam reparando um no corpo da outra quando estão _nuas_. E certamente não ficam _molhadas_ com isso.", Brittany disse com uma gargalhada.

Santana deu um pulo de susto quando ouviu aquelas palavras. Corando, afastou-se de Brittany e, antes de conseguir pensar em uma resposta boa o bastante para colocar Susan em seu devido lugar, esta já estava lhe atacando novamente.

"Eu também _não_ acho", disse dando um passo para frente. "Que duas _amigas_, como você mesmo disse, não ficam se comendo o verão inteiro em uma casa familiar na Califórnia!"

"Por Deus Brittany! Não seja tão vulgar!"

"Vulgar? Vulgar foi você me chupando essa tarde, Lopez. Eu realmente queria que você visse a luxúria em seus olhos enquanto você..."

Brittany nada pode fazer quando Santana virou-lhe tapa em sua cara, pois já estava próxima demais quando isso aconteceu. Primeiramente, as duas compartilharam sentimentos como assombro e surpresa, mas logo Brittany soltou uma gargalhada, pondo fim nas dúvidas de Santana.

"Isso realmente está acontecendo", pensou. "Santana. Mexa-se! Faça alguma coisa. Lute contra isso!"

Novamente a mão de Santana projetou-se no ar, mas Brittany desta vez foi mais rápida: segurou-a e, firmemente, puxou Santana para si, abraçando-a enquanto a amiga começava a chorar.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, L. Eu estou aqui...".

* * *

><p><strong>Notas do Autor:<strong> Capítulo curto. Daqui para frente, irei postar só capítulos assim.


	4. 3 — Capítulo III

**Capítulo III – Glee Club**

Já chegara sexta-feira e o céu estava azul, sem nuvens. O sol, alto no céu, fazia com que todos do colégio Mckinley ficassem para fora de suas salas, visivelmente cansados de tanto calor. A quadra poliesportiva ficava a poucos metros do grande salão central, mas, aparentemente, Santana Lopez e Brittany S. Pierce não estavam se importando muito com o que os outros alunos iriam dizer se notassem que as duas estavam "desaparecidas" novamente. Os boatos, para tristeza de Susan e de Lopez, já vinham acontecendo há algum tempo - mas como toda novidade, uma hora ela deixa de ter sua importância. Enquanto isso, Holly, que já estava sabendo dos detalhes dos últimos acontecimentos, se deliciava com as "novas descobertas" de Santana.

"Onde você estava ontem a tarde?", perguntou Santana, meio inquieta. "Eu te procurei por todo o pátio. Nós não tínhamos combinado de..."

"Sim, eu sei L.", interrompeu Brittany. "Me desculpe. Houve... problemas com a minha mãe."

Santana revirou os olhos enquanto se ajeitava melhor no chão e, mesmo enquanto Brittany continuava beijando o seu pescoço, ela não deixou de se perguntar se a loira estaria lhe escondendo alguma coisa - afinal, haviam dias que Susan arranjava desculpas para os seus "furos".

A mais ou menos dois meses, as duas vinham conseguindo manter os seus encontros antes e depois da escola em segredo – o que, numa escola como a Mckinley, não era nada fácil. Mesmo assim, depois da última briga que tiveram, resolveram que deveriam deixar as coisas como elas deveriam ser: não faria sentido evitar o que estava acontecendo. Assim, entre idas e vindas, Santana finalmente resolveu aceitar que as duas realmente estavam tendo "alguma coisa". _"Você precisa aceitar isso querida. Não é uma questão de escolha, é uma questão de sobrevivência",_ dissera Holly para ela em uma de suas crises.

"Falei com Holly esta manhã.", murmurou Santana. "Ela ficou feliz em saber que as coisas estão melhores agora.".

Susan riu baixinho enquanto passava o seu dedo indicador nas costas da amiga. Antes de responder, lembrou-se daquele telefonema de algumas meses atrás – e daquele belo tapa na cara que recebera. Com o passar dos dias, ela teve que aguentar Santana desculpando-se a cada dois minutos. _"Por favor, você sabe que não foi por mal, não sabe?",_ dizia ela. Enquanto isso, Brittany apenas afirmava com a cabeça, rindo de toda aquela situação. Em todos aqueles anos de amizade, ela nunca chegou a imaginar que um dia chegaria a ver Santana pedindo desculpas para alguma pessoa – principalmente para ela, que sempre fora alvo de sua personalidade forte.

Mas as coisas haviam mudado um pouco. As visitas na casa de Santana estavam ficando cada vez mais frequentes e, com isso, os amassos também. Depois que Lopez finalmente parou de se punir pelo o que estava sentindo, ela resolvera aceitar aquela estranha situação – e isso fez com que tudo melhorasse aos poucos para as duas. Apesar das brigas, que eram frequentes, os encontros haviam se tornados mais caseiros: agora, não era apenas sexo. Havia conversas, estudos e muita descontração; o que fez com que a amizade das suas se tornasse ainda mais sólida.

"Você falou para ela que finalmente percebeu que isso é uma questão de sexualidade?", disse finalmente com um sorriso malicioso. "Ela deve ter ficado um enorme sorriso no rosto!"

Visivelmente incomodada com aquele comentário, Santana prendeu o fôlego e se afastou um pouco, olhando para os lados e perguntando-se se alguém poderia ter ouvido aquilo. Assim que percebeu que não havia ninguém por perto, respirou profundamente, aliviada.

"Não, eu não disse, Brittany. Quantas vezes nós vamos ter que ter essa conversa? Somos amigas. Eu ainda _gosto_ de homens. _Homens_, Susan."

"Não creio que eu seja um homem", retrucou a outra, sem paciência para ter aquela conversa novamente.

"Você pode até ser uma lésbica descontrolada. Mas eu, não."

"Isso um dia vai ficar insustentável. Eu não estou pedindo nada. Nenhum compromisso, nenhum rótulo. Holly e eu só queremos que você pare de se punir por essas coisas. E você ainda vai...".

"Porque você tem a mania de estragar tudo, Britt?", retrucou Santana, sem deixar a outra terminar. "Você sempre estraga tudo. E você sabe como eu odeio isso."

Abaixando a cabeça, Brittany limitou-se a tirar sua mão das costas de Santana, inquieta. Apesar de não querer ter aquela briga de novo, ela não deixou de pensar nas palavras que ouvira anteriormente_. "Lésbica descontrolada."._ Então era assim que Santana e as outras pessoas a viam? Brittany podia até ser a mais popular do colégio, mas os boatos de que ela era um pouco _"estranha"_ começaram em seu segundo ano: ela podia até sair com alguns garotos, mas isso não afastava o que andavam comentando.

Mas isso seria para ela uma questão de sexualidade? Ou só Santana tinha esse problema? O fato era que, ao contrário da amiga, Brittany não se punia por olhar diferente para outras garotas ou até mesmo sentir coisas que ela deveria sentir por garotos. Pelo contrário, ela até entendia que as coisas eram assim e que, por mais que lutasse, nada iria mudar. A fase de se machucar porque as coisas para ela não era iguais como a das outras pessoas havia passado e, com o tempo, ela aprendera que reprimir os seus sentimentos só iria adiar por algum tempo o inadiável.

"Desculpe.", disse por fim.

"Eu só quero viver o meu último ano em paz, B. É o nosso último ano... eu não quero que tudo o que tive até agora, acabe.".

Enquanto dizia aquelas palavras, Santana inclinou-se para o lado, ficando mais próxima de Susan. Ela queria dizer algo que só as duas pudessem ouvir. "Eu _realmente_ gosto de você. Muito. E você é a minha melhor amiga, B."

Santana se aproximou ainda mais de Brittany, passando suas mãos pelos cabelos da loira. Enquanto isso, o sorriso havia desaparecido do rosto de Susan, e agora ela estava começando a se perguntar a onde é que tudo isso iria dar. _"E você ainda vai querer mentir que somos somente amigas quando você finalmente admitir que me ama?",_ era o que ela queria dizer. As duas já haviam tido essa conversa muitas vezes e ela sempre acabava em alguma discussão boba: Santana nunca se permitia a pensar no que realmente estava sentindo e vivendo. Mas o que ela poderia fazer contra isso? Estar com Santana já havia sido uma realização de um grande sonho, mas força-la a admitir que as duas estavam tendo alguma coisa, era outro totalmente diferente.

"Você também é a minha melhor amiga, L.", murmurou desconcertada.

"Como é que isso tudo aconteceu?", disse Santana, enquanto deslizava os seus dedos pelas costas de Brittany. "Já faz quase um mês, Britt. E tudo o que eu consigo pensar é como é que eu vou contar isso para alguém."

"Você sabe que não precisa fazer isso, não sabe? Foram apenas boatos e eles nem duraram muito tempo, se você quer saber. Como você disse, é o nosso ultimo ano. Não vamos falar disso, ok? Por favor...".

Lopez se inclinou ainda mais para frente. Agora ela estava a milímetros de distancia de Susan e, sem pensar, passou seus lábios pelo os dela, enquanto um meio sorriso projetava-se em seus lábios. Suas mãos rapidamente estavam na nuca da loira e, enquanto todos conversavam a poucos metros de distancia, as duas se beijaram – e embora o beijo não tenha durado muito tempo, ele foi o suficiente para calasse algumas dúvidas do momento.

"Adoro quando você faz isso L.", disse enquanto puxava Santana para o meio de suas pernas, deitando-a em seu colo.

Santana ficou em silêncio enquanto olhava para cima, encarando os olhos de Brittany. Depois de alguns instantes, percebeu que os olhos azuis da loira brilhavam, o que fez com que naquele momento, sentisse uma enorme vontade repentina de chorar - mas não o fez. Ela precisava ser forte, pois já havia feito muito mal para Susan com toda aquela situação... mas, no fundo, ela sabia que isso só deixava claro que, em algum momento, algo de muito ruim ia acontecer.

"Quando é que isso aconteceu, B.?", refletiu Santana em voz alta. "É muito estranho... eu tenho medo que, no final, algo de ruim aconteça."

"Isso o que?"

"Você e eu.", sussurrou baixinho, enquanto esperava pela resposta de Brittany. Fechando os olhos, respirou fundo, repassando aquelas três palavras em sua mente _"Você e eu"._ Quando é que _isso_ tinha acontecido? Agora, além de já ter admitido para Brittany o que estava sentindo, também estava admitindo para si mesma?

Isso não deveria acontecer. Brittany era uma das mais populares da escola e ela, a _"Dama de Ferro": _aquela que nunca se apaixonava e principalmente, nunca perdoava. O que os seus pais iriam dizer quando soubessem? Os seus poucos amigos já começavam a desconfiar. Não era possível que seus pais não percebessem os olhares das duas quando estavam juntas – assim, para ligarem uma coisa a outra, era só uma questão de tempo. Então o que ela poderia fazer? Alguns dias atrás ela já tentara afastar aqueles sentimentos como no passado, sem sucesso. Era como se ela estivesse destinada a passar por isso.

"Acho que foi uma questão de sorte", disse Brittany por fim.

"Sorte?", perguntou a outra. "Odeio quando você fala com meias palavras, Britt."

"É... quer dizer... eu sempre estive lá. E você nunca pareceu se importar.", refletiu. "Mas no verão passado as coisas mudaram, não é?"

As duas sorriram juntas, enquanto Santana refletia sobre o que Brittany havia acabado de lhe falar. "_Eu sempre estive lá"._ Isso quer dizer que Brittany gostava dela há muito tempo.

"Quando é... que você começou a sentir essas coisas?", perguntou, meio receosa do que Susan poderia responder.

"Não sei. Mas acho que foi bem antes do verão passado...", refletiu novamente Brittany.

**•-•**

**Past – Jully, 2005 **

"O que você acha dessa roupa?", perguntou Santana. "Ela não me deixa gorda?"

"Gorda? Você esta louca, L."

Brittany sorriu quando se aproximou ainda mais de Santana. Assim que estava com o seu corpo a milímetros do dela, olhou para frente, vendo o seu reflexo no espelho: e o que via ali era uma mistura de desespero e desilusão. Porque Santana nunca olhara para ela? Loira, de olhos azuis, Brittany era uma mais bonitas de todo o colégio – e isso era relevante para todos, menos para ela. Enquanto isso, ela tinha em sua cabeça que Santana, isso sim, era a mais bonita: alta, com os cabelos negros que brilhavam até o fim de suas costas, ela era uma mistura de poder e luxúria. O seu rosto era perfeito: os lábios finos, os olhos marcantes e a pele, quase morena.

Amigas desde a infância, elas cresceram juntas. Brittany aprendeu a amar a amiga e até mesmo aguentar as suas loucuras: Santana não era fácil, tinha um gênio forte. Enquanto isso, Lopez aprendera a se acostumar com o jeito meigo e simpático de Brittany e até com a sua popularidade – o que, vindo de Santana, era uma dádiva divina. Mas tudo isso poderia passar despercebido se levássemos em conta o fato de que, durante toda a sua infância, Brittany sempre estava um passo à frente quando o assunto era se auto - descobrir.

Com o passar do tempo, ficou inevitável para Brittany esconder o que andava sentindo quando estava com a amiga – e não demorou muito para ela também descobrir o que andava sentindo por outras garotas. No começo, tentou afastar seus pensamentos, dizendo para si mesma que era somente uma fase: mas com o passar dos dias, foi impossível deixar de lado a sua nova descoberta. Assim, entre altos e baixos, Susan descobrira que era possível ser a mais popular do colégio enquanto tinha lá os seus segredos. Ela tentava sair com garotos sempre que podia, mas, no fundo, tudo o que queria estar fazendo era estar feliz ao lado de Santana – ou de qualquer outra garota que a deixasse bem, sem aquele sentimento sufocado de estar fazendo algo contra a sua própria vontade.

"Não seja boba. Você é linda.", voltou a falar.

"Mas, de qualquer forma, eu nunca vou ser mais bonita que você.", pensou Santana em voz alta.

As duas ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, apenas se olhando pelo reflexo do grande espelho. Santana refletiu sobre como Brittany parecia mais bonita, agora que estava morena por causa das tardes diante do sol que as duas estavam tendo. Os olhos azuis se destacavam ainda mais, enquanto os longos cabelos loiros caiam em longos cachos pelos ombros de Brittany. _"Realmente, essas férias estão fazendo bem para você Brittany.",_ pensou.

Férias longe de Ohio: um ritual que nenhuma das duas dispensava durante suas férias do colégio Mckinley. A casa ficava no sul da Califórnia e pertencia aos avós de Santana. Com um píer que ficava bem de frente para o mar, a casa possuía cinco quartos, dois banheiros e dois grandes salões. Era o lugar perfeito para quem gostaria de ter um pouco de sossego depois de um longo semestre de aula.

"Tem certeza que você quer ir?", perguntou Susan numa voz tremula. "Seria mais divertido se você ficasse comigo. Poderíamos comer alguma coisa."

"Não é questão de querer Brittany! É uma questão de precisar! É a minha única chance de dar alguns amassos nesse verão.", retrucou Santana. "A essa altura, Quinn já deve ter..."

"Eu não quero saber sobre a Quinn, L.", ignorou a loira. "Sinceramente, eu não me importo com esse seu tipo de _competição_."

"É fácil para você", disse enquanto ajeitava o seu vestido. "Você é a mais popular do colégio. Mesmo que você não tenha ficado com ninguém, provavelmente irão achar que você pegou todo o Estado da Califórnia".

"Não seja boba, L.!"

As duas riram juntas, mas, mesmo com a visível descontração, Susan voltou a pensar no que seria a sua vida daqui para frente. Será que algum dia ela teria coragem de revelar os seus sentimentos? Ou isso apenas ficaria guardado para sempre em seu coração? Ela não estava se importando com o que as outras pessoas iriam pensar, tampouco estava querendo entrar naquela disputa ridícula. O que ela queria, no fundo, era dizer tudo o que sentia em voz alta – porque, por fora, ela até poderia ser uma menina forte, mas, por dentro, ela estava gritando.

"Eu poderia cozinhar...".

"Brittany!", disse Santana entre uma gargalhada. "Pare de tentar me fazer ficar! Que _tentação_...".

Brittany revirou os olhos, desapontada com a decisão de Lopez. Afastando-se, olhou para a cama da amiga enquanto pensava no que poderia dizer para que Santana ficasse. _"E se eu fingisse passar mal?",_ pensou. _"Ela poderia ficar."_

"Você pode me ajudar com isso daqui?", murmurou Santana impaciente. "Eu quero estar perfeita."

Assim que se virou novamente, Brittany se deparou com uma cena que fez seu corpo inteiro tremer: lá estava Santana com as costas expostas, enquanto o vestido pendia para baixo. Embora ela já tenha visto essa cena milhares de vezes, daquela vez havia sido diferente. A pele de Santana estava ainda mais morena e suas curvas, ainda mais ressaltadas diante da luz do fim da tarde. Sem tirar os olhos dos seus seios fartos, Brittany mordeu os lábios com convicção, sem se importar se Santana estaria ou não olhando para ela.

"Brittany?"

Quando não obteve resposta, Lopez se virou. Neste exato momento, seu vestido escorregou pelo seu corpo até que, finalmente, caísse no chão. Enquanto isso, Brittany continua a estar paralisada pelo o que pareceu ser uma eternidade. Santana ficou imóvel, imaginando o que poderia ter feito de errado para Brittany lhe encarar daquele jeito.

"Susan? Você está bem?"

"Você... é linda.", disse a outra por fim.

"Sim Brittany, você já me falou isso hoje.", retrucou Santana sem paciência. "Agora posso saber por que você está...".

Susan não deu tempo para que Lopez terminasse de falar. Juntando todas as forças presentes dentro de si, caminhou rapidamente para frente, indo de encontro da morena. Seu corpo, que tremia descontroladamente, foi projetado para frente assim que chegou perto suficiente – e assim, levantando os seus braços, puxou Santana com força para perto de si. Por algum tempo, tudo o que fez fora olhar nos olhos da amiga, até que finalmente seus lábios estivessem grudados nos do dela.

No inicio, Santana aparentou estar assustada e, enquanto os lábios da amiga moviam-se sobre os seus, ela apenas limitou-se a ficar parada, sem nada fazer. Foi só depois de algum tempo que ela resolveu se manifestar. Enquanto a sua mão esquerda foi ao encontro da mão livre de Susan, a outra foi em direção ao quadril da loira. Sem que parassem o beijo, as duas apertaram os seus corpos contra si, numa mistura de descobertas e desejos.

Assim que o beijo terminou, nenhuma das duas se moveu. Suas mãos, agora entrelaçadas, permaneciam no ar, enquanto as duas se encaravam.

"Olhando os seus seios furtivamente?", disse depois de um tempo contra os lábios de Santana. "Era isso o que você iria falar?"

**•**

Brittany já estava quase pronta quando se lembrou de pegar o seu celular em cima de sua escrivaninha. Dando meia volta, subiu os degraus de sua casa rapidamente enquanto pensava em que desculpa iria dar para Santana por não aparecer em sua casa nesta noite._ "Eu poderia simplesmente dizer que estava estudando.",_ pensou._ "Ou só dizer que tinha coisas para fazer."_

Há três semanas, Brittany sustentava um segredo que, se revelado, poderia estragar tudo o que havia conseguido nos últimos meses. Mas o que ela poderia fazer? Ela estava feliz assim. Tinha tudo o que sempre desejava e essa era a questão em jogo.

Assim que chegou em seu quarto, procurou pelo seu celular e, assim que o encontrou, ela desejou não ter se lembrado de procura-lo. Lá estava, em seu visor, doze chamadas não atendias de Santana. Fazendo uma careta de dor, ela deu meia volta enquanto largava o celular na cama, só para então voltar a descer as escadas.

**•**

Joe segurava firmemente as mãos de Brittany. Os dois sorriam um de frente para o outro, enquanto uma melodia irradiava por todo o auditório. Enquanto isso, do lado oposto a onde essa cena acontecia, Santana chegava ao auditório do colégio e, mesmo com o palco escuro, ela pode perceber tudo o ela esperava ver: Lá estava Brittany. **Sua **Brittany**. Com Joe.**

A melodia começou a ficar um pouco mais alta. Logo Brittany e Joe estavam dançando, um de frente para o outro.

"_Clock strikes upon the hour_

_And the sun begins to fade_

_Still enough time to figure out_

_How to chase my blues away_

_I've done alright up to now_

_It's the light of day that shows me how_

_And when the night falls, my loneliness calls"  
><em>

Agora Brittany dançava por todo o palco. Ao seu lado, Joe gargalhava, enquanto mexia os quadris junto com sua companheira. Santana, que já estava enjoada demais vendo aquela cena, cambaleou para trás, apoiando-se em uma cadeira.

"_Ah, i wanna dance with somebody_

_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_

_Yeah wanna dance with somebody_

_With somebody who loves me_

_Oh, i wanna dance with somebody_

_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_

_Yeah wanna dance with somebody"_

Um feche de luz. Santana pode ver perfeitamente o grande sorriso no rostode Brittany: e ela estava mais feliz do que nunca.

_"With somebody who loves me"_, cantaram os dois em coro, enquanto seus corpos se uniam.

Aquela cena fora demais para Santana, que cambaleou para trás, derrubando uma cadeira que estava atrás de si. Bem neste momento, a música pareceu parar por algum tempo e, enquanto Brittany e Joe ainda estavam com seus corpos juntos, Brittany virou seu rosto para o lado para ver uma cena que fez o seu estomago dar milhares de cambalhotas: Santana estava ali, e, provavelmente, havia visto toda a sua dança.

"Santana?", perguntou Brittany numa voz fina. "É você?"

**•**

"Você acha que eu não iria descobrir Brittany? Acha mesmo que você iria me fazer de idiota por muito tempo?"

"Santana! Você pode parar para me escutar por um momento?", disse Brittany, que segurava os pulsos de Santana firmemente.

"Me solta, Brittany!", vociferou a outra. "Você não percebe que eu simplesmente não quero ouvir a sua voz agora?"

Brittany soltou o pulso de Santana, visivelmente machucada com o que ouviu. Afastando-se, ela apenas olhou para o lado enquanto tentava dizer alguma coisa. Mas o que ela poderia dizer? Ela nem ao menos tinha a mínima ideia do porque Santana estava tão nervosa.

"Eu não estou te entendendo. Você está chateada pelo Joe ou por eu saber cantar, e você não?", disse em um tom de brincadeira.

"E você ainda tem a coragem de continuar brincando comigo Brittany?" vociferou Santana com raiva, literalmente guspindo suas palavras.

"L...", sussurrou Brittany, indo em direção de Santana. "Por favor... conte-me o que aconteceu!"

"Não se atreva a chegar perto de mim Brittany!"

Brittany parou onde estava enquanto refletindo um pouco. O que Santana vira foi apenas mais um mal entendido: ela realmente estava escondendo algo de Santana, mas isso não justificava o que estava acontecendo, afinal, ela não estava tendo nenhum caso com Joe. Ela estava apenas cantando.

"Eu não podia te contar, L! O que você diria? Que eu estou desperdiçando o meu tempo com um grupo patético de..."

"Brittany. VOCÊ ESTAVA AGARRANDO AQUELE MOLEQUE!", gritou Santana. "O que você quer que eu diga? Eu não estou ligando se você passa horas cantando por aí com esses perdedores..."

"Então tudo isso é uma questão de _ciúmes_?"

Brittany agora sorria. Isso era bom demais para ser verdade! Santana estava com _ciúmes_. Quando é que alguém poderia imaginar que isso um dia iria acontecer?

"Não seja boba, Brittany!"

"Sim Santana. Você está com ciúmes de mim!"

"Você acha que eu me importo? Acha que eu estou me importando se você está se atracando com aquele nojento e..."

"Santana."

"Imundo daquele Joe?", disse entre suspiros descontrolados. "Não, eu não estou! Tampouco..."

"Santana!"

"E, se você quer saber, eu também não ligo se você está num grupo idiota que..."

_"Eu te amo."_

Santana parou sua frase no meio, chocada demais com as palavras que acabara de ouvir. Com a mão inda no ar, não conseguiu juntas forças para terminar sua frase – o ar lhe faltava e parecia que o mundo estava, aos poucos, saindo do seu devido lugar.

"O que disse?"

Caminhando para frente, Brittany sorriu enquanto via os olhos de Santana brilharem aos poucos. _"Eu te amo"_, repetiu. Assim que chegou perto de Santana suficiente para que as duas se abraçassem, as lágrimas percorreram todo o seu rosto. "Eu te amo Santana. Sempre amei e..."

"Você consegue repetir isso enquanto me beija?", sussurrou a morena no ouvido da outra.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Eu estou muito triste. Prometi postar e demorei muito para faze-lo... mas gostei do resultado. Ando com o tempo muito corrido, não me sobra tempo para quase nada...


End file.
